Future of Zero
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Ore... Sanjou! This is awesome! I mean, sure, I've been turned into a slave... Against my will... And the ton of money I'd spent was ruined... Buuut... I'm a Kamen Rider! And I get to fight Imagin! HENSHIN TIME!
1. A Familiar in a net

**AN: Hi! I'm sorry, I really wanted to write this. Feel free to correct me about anything I may have made mistakes about, and feel free to suggest some monsters if ya like! Just no riders. Or at least, not unless they're good, original, and I decide I like them and can come up with a way to put them in the story.**

"Okay… Belts? Den-O, Yuuki, Zeronos and Goah/Chicken prince… Check! Rider passes? Check! Zeronos cards? Check! Gashers? Check! Denebick buster… Check! Red Zeronos Card? Check. K-Taros? Check… Den-Kamen Sword? Check! Um… Oh! And Final Form Ride series; Den-O figure! Check!" I checked off, looking through my bag. "Just need the New Den-O belt… Oh! And also the G Den-O Plate and Pass, still can't find those… I had them, aaaaand now I don't…" I muttered, getting off track.

I shook my head, remembering what I was doing. I looked at my phone, sending a text to my best friend. Today, we were gonna meet each other IRL for the first time. We'd spoke over the phone and stuff, so we knew we were around the same age, and we'd talked over video chat as well. We'd just never met IRL. But today, that would change! I was gonna bring my Kamen Rider Stuff to show him, and we'd generally have a fun day!

I slung the bag over my back carefully, and walked out of the house, trusting my parents to lock it.

"This is gonna be awesome." I said to myself happily.

 _ **Pentagon of the five elemental power…**_

I headed to the place we'd agreed to meet at. I was early, so I could take my sweet time…

 _ **Heed my summoning...**_

As I went past a street, I noticed a strange glow… So I went over, and, like an idiot, poked the glow.

 _ **And bring forth... My familiar!**_

"W-What the?!" I tugged, my arm stuck in the glow, it was pulling me in! And then… I saw darkness…

* * *

The Darkness was my hair. My hair was covering my eyes… I pushed it out of the way, to find myself in what looked like a field or something… Okay, that's kinda weird… My bag was still on my back, luckily, the Den-O stuff had cost me a lot of money… There was a girl standing in front of me, actually, I was surrounded by people, all wearing the same clothes… Like a school uniform. The girl in front of me though, she looked the same age as them, but she was short. Her hair was pink, as in, naturally pink. Cool! Same with her eyes.

"Who are you?!" She shouted at me, startling me.

"What?!"

"Answer the Question commoner! What are you doing here?!" She demanded. Commoner? What is this, Feudal Japan?! Her face slowly changed, looking horrified. "No… Don't tell me…" She whispered…

The people around me noticed as well, but they just started to laugh at her.

"As expected from Louise the Zero!"

"Off all the things to summon as a familiar, she manages a Commoner!"

Now my confusion was worse… What was happening? Where was I?

"Sh-Shut up!" The girl exclaimed, turning to a bald headed guy with a staff, "This is a mistake! Professor Colbert, please let me try again!" She begged.

The Bald guy, Colbert, shook his head. "I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. If I allow you to redo it, then it would be to an insult to the ceremony itself. Regardless, he has been decided as your Familiar Spirit, and you have no choice but to take him."

Familiar Spirit? Wait. Like, as in a slave?! NOPE! NOPENOPENOPITYNOPENOPE! I started to slide away in panic, before the girl grabbed my arm, stopping my escape. Before anything could happen, a Dark skinned Girl approached her. She had long red hair and brownish gold eyes. She had quite… Revealing features… "This makes all you said worth it! I would have never guessed that you summoned a commoner!" the dark–skinned girl said.

"Y–You shut up Kirche! It was just a little screw up!" Louise shouted, still blushing in embarrassment.

"That's Louise the Zero for ya! You never fail to meet our expectations!" Another student remarked. The rest of the class laughed. The pink girl now called Louise, turned to her teacher again.

"Professor Colbert! This has got to be a mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a Familiar Spirit!"

"We do now!" A student said again, and they laughed harder than ever.

"Well there's a first time for everything Miss Vallière. Commoner or not, there are no exceptions. He will serve as your Familiar."

I just want to go home… I don't want to be a familiar, and I don't want to have to serve some random girl!

"Now, continue the ceremony." The professor guy commanded, making Louise's cheeks go pink…

"Y-Yes sir…" She said quietly…

"Come on, Louise! You can't possibly fail at this, right? One student mocked.

"Or maybe she can, remember she is the Zero." The other students continue to taunt and jeer at the poor girl. But surprisingly, she ignored them and walked towards me… What was she planning?

I heard her start muttering something, waving a stick around like a wand… I… Honestly wasn't listening, I was too busy freaking out, but I heard something about a binding and a pentagram of elements or something… Once she said the stuff, she grabbed the front of my shirt, and kissed me?! WHAT THE HELL?!

I couldn't think at all for a moment, my first kiss had been stolen by some random girl… She only held the kiss for a moment before letting me go. "Uh…" I blinked, blushing bright red.

"You should be thankful for this!" the pinkette snapped, blushing just as much as I was.

"For what? You stole my first kiss!" I exclaimed, but before anything else could happen, I felt this tingly feeling. It was on my left hand, and it felt like it was burning. Wait, my hand was burning! Then my whole body started to burn up, but most of the pain was focused on my left hand. I staggered backwards, falling on my butt, and groaned, gripping my hand because of the intense pain. It felt like someone was writing on my hand with a hot iron knife. Then these lines appeared making strange marks that looked like runes or something. The burning sensation soon died down and my body felt normal again, but the after effects made me light headed… "W-What… What was that…?" I asked, panting a lot.

"Ah, your Familiar Runes." the bald man with glasses noted, taking a look at my hand. "Well Ms. Vallière, despite failing to properly cast Summon Familiar, you managed Summon Servant on your first try!"

"Um… Thank you…" She said.

"Alright then, this concludes the summoning ceremony. You are all dismissed back to your dormitories. Also, there will be no classes for tomorrow, that way you can get to know your Familiars better."

Well that answers one thing; I'm at a school of some sort. But what does this school teach anyway? How to enslave random guys who just wanted to show his best friend his Kamen Rider Collection? I got my answer when several of the students muttered that French/English gibberish and began to actually fly away!

As many students dispersed, the pinkette huffed angrily. Probably from the bad luck she was having.

"Hmph! Come on Familiar! We're going back too!" Louise huffed.

"Uh… Back where exactly?" I asked confused.

"We're going back to the Academy, now come on!" She snapped.

"What Academy? Where even am I?"

"Just come with me!" Louise shouted before she walked in the direction most of the students were heading. I didn't know what else to do, so I just did what I was told. I grabbed my bag and followed Louise to wherever I'm headed. And how come my bag, got heavier all of a sudden? Oh well, I'd check it out when I got the chance.

* * *

Louise was walking ahead while I stayed behind. It wasn't a long walk as we soon arrived at a castle like building with large white stone walls protecting the inside ones. I have to admit, it looked pretty amazing. Though, the colours were a bit bland… Wait, sorry. My inner fashionista came out there… Yeah I have problems… But they're fabulous problems! … That should be my catchphrase…

I continued to follow Louise through the castle walls. Everywhere I looked, I see teenagers of different ages wearing the same uniform Louise had on. But many were accompanied by animals and some of them were exotic. I guess that explains why Louise was mad that she got me and not any of those creatures we saw. Going deeper in the building, I saw decorative art, sculptures, and even a few maids around, carrying trays, laundry, or cleaning supplies.

Finally, Louise brought me to one of the towers and into a bedroom, which obviously looked like any other room a teenage girl has.

"This is the worst day ever…" Louise growled as she plopped down on her bed. When I looked around, I noticed that day already turned to night. Talk about a short day. I set my bag down on the floor next to me so it wouldn't be in the way. "I was supposed to summon a magnificent Familiar, but instead I get a commoner!"

"Hey, can you maybe try not to talk about me like I'm not here? Besides, I'm not exactly happy about this either…" I asked, really hoping she might listen to me… Failure… CURSE MY DOORMAT NATURE!

"How are you not happy about this, Familiar?" Louise asked confused. "You should be honoured to be of service to a noble!"

"First of all, I have a name and it's not Familiar. It's Alfie. And second, I just want to go home! I don't want to be a familiar or whatever it is!"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't! The contract is absolute. YOU CAN'T GO HOME!" She yelled at me, making me slump down a wall, staring between my knees… I stayed like that for a good while, just… Thinking to myself…

* * *

I looked up after a while, and noticed Louise sleeping on a bed… She looked… Almost upset in a way… I sighed, grabbing my bag. Maybe I could go find some kind of way home on my own… Hey, if Magic's real, I could dial Wizard up! Maybe the K-Taros could do it! MAGIC!

Actually…

I stopped, and sat back down again. I reached into my bag, and frantically pulled everything out. "NoNoNoNoNo!" I exclaimed. Most of the stuff was gone! I'd lost every belt except for Den-O, the Gashers were gone, the Golden Rider pass was missing… Same with the K-Taros and Den-Kamen Sword… The Final Form Ride Den-O Figure was fine though! Actually… The Belt looked different… It felt heavier… And there were eight buttons, instead of four… The new buttons were Gold, Green, White and Black. Weird… I froze, as I heard a scrabbling sound coming from the outside, near the open window. I ran over and slammed it shut, not seeing what was peeking in…

Instead, I used my bag as a makeshift pillow, and tried to sleep… Maybe tomorrow I could get some information out of Louise…

* * *

I yawned as I opened my eyes, feeling very uncomfortable… I looked around, noticing I was on the floor for some reason… And not my bedroom… I jolted up as the memories of the previous day shot into my brain.

"Fuck… It wasn't just a dream then…" I groaned.

I looked over, and saw Louise starting to wake up. I stood up slowly, slinging my bag over my back without a second thought. "Morning sleepyhead." I said, as she got out of her bed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" She demanded angrily.

"Don't give me orders, and I won't be annoying." I said cheekily. She glared at me, before she sighed, and shoved me out of the room so that she could get changed… Well then… Might as well explore!

* * *

 **?**

I looked through the window… My fingers were sore, but I had to keep waiting. When I had my chance, I would get inside…. But no sooner… Maybe I should have brought some Candy as an apology…

* * *

 **Alfie**

I sighed as I walked around… I… Was lost… "Great… Not only am I now some kinda slave, but I don't even know my way around this stupid place…" I grumbled to myself, bumping into someone as I did so. "Oh, sorry." I said, but the person ignored me, walking past. I noticed a bottle of perfume or something on the floor, probably dropped by the guy, so I picked it up and walked over to him. "Hey, I think you dropped this bottle." I told him. He… Ignored me… I walked over to the table he'd sat down at, and put the bottle firmly in front of him. He gave me a dirty look. "I said you dropped this bottle." I repeated.

"This is not mine. What are you talking about?"

What?! It fell out of your pocket, so it's yours! I'm pretty sure of that!

"That perfume, isn't that Montmorency's?"

"Yeah, that vivid purple colour is the perfume Montmorency mixes for herself!"

"So does that mean you're going out with Montmorency?"

Lots of people were talking over each other, messing with my head a little… Nnngh…

"No wait, listen to me. I'm saying this for the sake of her reputation, but…" The guy started but he suddenly paled in horror when a girl with chestnut hair, wearing a brown cloak, walked over to him.

"U–Uh… Katie?" He stuttered.

"Sir Guiche?" Katie whimpered, before tears started to fall from her eyes. "I knew it! You and Montmorency are…"

I groaned at what's really going on. That idiot was two–timing! How much stupider could he get?!

"They're misunderstanding. Katie, listen. The only person I hold in my heart is you…" But she wouldn't have any of it. What she did do though, was slap Guiche in the face as hard as she could, leaving a big red hand mark on his right cheek. To be honest, I felt guiltily satisfied…

"That perfume is proof enough!" She yelled before she stormed off while Guiche rubbed his cheek. Oh but it didn't stop there! A girl with tightly rolled up blonde hair stood up from a table further down and went over to Guiche with an angry look on her face. That must be Montmorency!

"Montmorency. This is a misunderstanding. All I did was accompanying her on a long trip to the forests of La Rochelle…" Guiche said.

"I knew it! You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?"

Just admit it Romeo… You already screwed up, so what's the point of lying? No way out of this one!

"Montmorency, please. Don't ruin your rose-like face with anger like that. It saddens me to see it!"

Montmorency slapped him on the other cheek and it left a red hand mark on his other cheek, making him fall on his ass, before she yelled, "You two-timing liar!" and stormed off.

"It would seem those ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence." Guiche sighed.

"I don't think any lady would…" I deadpanned with a sigh.

Well, I probably should get a move on, I need to figure out where to go and not get lost…

"Stop right there!" Guiche commanded… Ugh… I turned to face him. "Thanks to you picking up that bottle, you damaged and ruined the reputation of two ladies. How will you take responsibility?" He asked.

"How will I take responsibility?" I blinked. "Okay, let's review the facts shall we? You accepted a gift of perfume from… Montmorency, was it? That indicates you had something semi–serious going on. Then you were apparently going on long walks alone with Miss Katie. That means flirting to most people. Maybe it was innocent, but then all your friends are asking who you're going out with today, meaning you were seeing both of them within a short time of each other. Then you talk stating you're perfectly fine with seeing multiple girls, if your flower–talk was a hint." I smiled as I saw many people nodding at my logic. "I may have revealed what was going on, but their reputations were damaged by you long before I came around."

Guiche's friends all laughed as he grew mad, turning red.

"He's got you there Guiche!"

"It's your own fault!" Another laughed.

Well, at least I had the crowd on my side. Guiche on the other hand was getting even angrier.

"Ah yes, I know you. You're Louise the Zero's familiar aren't you?" Guiche seethed.

"Yeah, that's right… I guess… What of it?" I sighed, deciding to just accept it for now… At least, being called one… Still won't take orders!

He then stood up before pointing his rose at me. "If that's so, then I challenge you to a duel!"

I blinked for a moment, panicking.

"You're on. Where and when?"

Wait. DID I SAY THAT?! GAH!

"At Vestri Court." He scowled, looking even more spoiled than before. "We will duel in one hour."

"And I'll be there." I nodded. With that, Guiche and his friends left while the rest of the students were excitedly talking amongst themselves about the duel that was set up.

… "Why did I agree to that…" I groaned, walking off, hoping I could find Louise… Or at least scream into a pillow…

As I walked, I pulled out the Den-O Belt, and examined it… The power and Imagin Voice switches were missing, and I couldn't find the battery cover… "Eh, screw it…" I decided, putting it onto my waist. Without warning, the belt latched around my waist, giving an activation sound. "… No way…" I whispered shocked. And then, I grinned. I could figure out most of the buttons easily… White and black though… Not sure… "Well, I might as well get a head start and find this court place… Maybe I can actually win this." I muttered, walking around…

* * *

Eventually, I finally managed to find my way to and arrive at the Vestri Court. It was packed with a lot of students wanting to see the fight. I walked through the crowd and soon got in the large empty circle where Guiche was waiting.

He looked as pompous as ever, even posing with a rose much to the delight of his fangirls. He obviously thought that he would be able to win easily, just some noble kicking around a commoner. He'd get his hits in, soothe his pride, and teach me to keep my mouth shut. Well, there was going to be a problem in that regard if what I had up my sleeve worked.

"I must commend you for not running away." Guiche said.

"You think I'd miss the chance to beat the crap out of someone who plays with the feelings of girls? Think again." I said, doing the cool nose flick. "Let's get this over with. What are the terms?"

"The first to surrender or be knocked unconscious loses." Guiche stated.

"That's fine by me." I said.

"Wait!" A voice shouted. We all turned around to see Louise who was running towards the circle. "This needs to stop this instant!"

"Oh come now, Louise." Guiche smirked. "This commoner needs to learn his place. Besmirching our reputations is an act that demands discipline."

"You're one to talk about discipline." I snorted. "You have… Just about none. I mean, honestly, cheating with two girls, in the same school? Were you that desperate for some action? I mean, what did you expect? They were guaranteed to find out about each other, especially with the way you seem to brag."

The crowd murmured and oohed at the words I said. And it was the truth too. Not to mention that it's a truth that Guiche can't handle.

"Grrrr… I believe that's quite enough from you!" Guiche growled before waving his rose. A petal fell to the ground and a pillar of light shone before a golem like creature with greenish–blue armour appeared, equipped with a lance. "My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze". It's only natural that I use magic, so my Valkyrie will be a fitting opponent for you."

"I'll admit, it's impressive, but I think I can top it." I said, doing the nose flick again.

"Well then commoner, are you ready to fall before my feet?"

"Yeah, sure. As if I'd do that." I smirked.

"Alfie, don't do it!" Louise exclaimed. Hey, she used my name!

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, I can handle this. Just trust me." I promised her. I pulled the Den-O Belt out of my bag, along with the pass. My bag went on the floor by Louise carefully. "Hold onto that for me!" I exclaimed, before I put the belt to my waist, letting the strap attach to me… Two Buttons… I don't have the Imagin… "Let's go with Black." I decided outside, pressing the button… Music began to play, coming from the belt… It sounded sorta like a remixed digital version of the sword form music

The crowd murmured amongst themselves as they heard the continuous tune.

"What in-?" Guiche got out.

"What's going on?" One student asked.

"What is he gonna do?" Another questioned.

"A-Alfie…?" Louise asked.

I walked forwards a little bit cockily… "Now, witness…" I did the nose flick once more, pointing at Guiche for a moment. "My…" I prepared the pass, holding it out away from my chest in a straight line… "HENSHIN!" I shouted, swiping the pass over the centre of the belt.

" _ **NET FORM**_ " The Plat Form suit formed over my body, and then… The armour appeared. It was a deep blue, almost black… Or, maybe a black that looked blue? I couldn't tell… The corners of my chest piece looked almost like a mouse on a laptop screen. My visor looked more like a spider web than anything else, with different colours as they moved to the centre…

"This isn't my phrase, but it'll do for now… Ore… SANJOU!" I shouted, doing the iconic pose.

As much as I wanted to squeal like a fan boy, now wasn't the time. I looked around and the students around me were flabbergasted and shocked in my appearance. Louise was definitely in shock and Guiche was hyperventilating like crazy.

Louise screeched in surprise saying, "Wh–Wh–Wh–Wh–Wh–Whaaaaaat?!"

"This is impossible! A mere commoner can use magic?!" Guiche yelled. "Who are you?!"

"First of all, this isn't magic… But to answer your question… I am a Knight, maybe even a king, of Time. I'm the one that defeats those who wish to interfere with how time goes… I… Am Kamen Rider Den-O!"

The crowd asked shocked, "Kamen Rider Den-O?!"

"That's right!" I declared, before pointing at Guiche. "You and I will be the stars of this battle Guiche! And I promise you that when this battle is over, it's going to be curtains for you!" I put my hand down, grabbing the parts of the Den-Gasher, and putting them together. I wasn't sure what the Net Configuration would be, so I'll just stick with sword for now!

Guiche looked like he swallowed a lemon. Now I'm pretty sure he's thinking that he's picked a fight with a fellow Noble and was about to get in a real duel instead of the mock one he had been anticipating. Oh I was going to make this fun, so that the little pervert could actually think with the head on his shoulders instead of the one between his legs for a change. I'm sure his parents will thank me after they find I've rescued their family from having to support so many unwanted children.

"You think you can defeat me?! I'll show you! Attack my Valkyrie!" Guiche commanded his golem and the latter charged forward. I charged towards it too and we clashed.

The golem started off with trying to stab me, but I parried with the sword, slashing at it.

I didn't stop to see people gape at me, although I could think of plenty of party favours I could use this for. Instead, I charged back at the golem… and I felt like I was really moving, like I had wings on my feet or something. Was the armour this much of a power up?

The golem tried again to stab me, but I dodged to the side, slashing at its side. I grinned and looked at the sword. This was so cool. Twirling it around a few times, I charged at the golem again and the golem and I clashed with spear and sword. It tried slashing me horizontally, but I did a backflip and slashed the golem's spear in half. Since when can I do backflips anyway?

Eh, I guess the armour really did boost one's abilities.

"Hah!" I shouted, kicking the golem in the head and making it stumble backwards. "Oh come on. Aren't you getting your head in the game yet? I haven't taken a hit yet!"

"Well then, let's see how you like this!" Guiche shouted, throwing three more rose petals on the ground and had two more Valkyries appear, armed with spears. "Get him!" He yelled and the two charged, spears pointing at me to make an X shape. I blocked with the sword, being pushed back a little bit.

"Hey! Come on already!" I growled, before the Valkyries managed to flip me over them, but thinking quickly, I managed to regain footing and landed safely while gaining distance.

Panting, I put my hands on my knees for a second, accidentally catching the button again… Oh! Right! "I'm gonna… End this here. Because… Otherwise we'd spend an hour… At this!" I told Guiche, who nodded slightly, annoyed. I got the pass out, and swiped it over the belt again.

" _ **FULL CHARGE.**_ " Energy crackled from the belt, going to the sword. I grinned under the helmet, getting into a stance.

"Not my phrase, but… My Hissatsu Waza… Part one!" I announced, swinging the blade, cutting through the Valkyries like a hot knife through hot butter! "Well, that wraps things up doesn't it?" I grinned behind my mask. I then turned around to face Guiche who looked like he was about make a mess in his trousers, looking at me in utter disbelief. "Do you wanna surrender now?" I asked.

It seemed to snap him out of his shock and he stumbled back in abject fear, "Okay! I surrender! I surrender!"

With that, the crowd roared and cheered in excitement and ovation. And I have to say, it feels pretty good that I knocked him off his high horse. I took off the belt, breaking my armour to pieces, changing me back to civilian form. I put the belt back into the bag. The Pass went into my pocket to fiddle with… I grinned like a loon… But I didn't care. I… Felt… AWESOME!


	2. Have some Candy!

**AN: Hi!**

I turned to Louise, who was standing next to a girl dressed in a maid outfit, who had apparently taken my Bag from Louise's hands. Hey, she had Black hair! That's the first time I've seen that since being brought here! Uh oh… She was glaring at me…

"Alfie…" She growled.

I gulped, nervously. "S-So… W-Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the maid girl, hoping to distract Louise.

"Siesta, she's a maid. But that's not important! You have some explaining to do!" She snapped at me angrily.

I sighed, and nodded. "Okay… Let's just get somewhere private…" I muttered, taking the bag from Siesta and slinging it over my bag.

* * *

It didn't take me and Louise very long to find a spot. The tables which had apparently been set up outside for students and their Familiars were still there, thankfully less full than before. We quickly took seats at a table that was on the outer edges, allowing us some privacy. Fitting for a maid, Siesta was quick to serve us up some tea but she remained hanging around afterwards, finding an excuse to putter around. Her best one was to spruce up the other tables but she never went out of earshot even though she had cleaned the tables enough times to satisfy even the most determined of cleaners.

I had taken the Den-O Belt from the bag, along with the FFR Den-O Figure, the Pass removed from my pocket.

"Just how did you do that?" Louise asked calmly, but I could tell that she was bursting with curiosity from the way she refused to stop staring at me even though she tried dropping sugar cubes into her tea and missed completely.

"I just used this. It's called the Den-O Belt." I explained, gesturing to the belt sitting on the table.

"And just where did they come from? How did they help you beat Guiche?" Louise pressed, not liking my less than helpful answer.

' _They were toys I'd brought with me to show a friend that turned into real tools of time travel and possible mass destruction._ ' I thought sarcastically to myself. The truth may have worked in about any other situation, but I had a feeling that Louise wouldn't accept it. I was in a place where magic existed and was used every day. Thus, the history of the Imagin in the Den-O series would probably be a lot more plausible than the answer I had. Deciding to simply feed the curiosity that was ready to burst in both noble and maid, I made my answer.

"Well, first, I need to give you some background information." I started, getting a slight nod from Louise. "In my world, there's a race of beings called Imagin. They're beings from the distant future, who lost their physical forms due to an event in the past erasing their own timeline, becoming dependent on the memories of others in order to survive. The Imagin forgot their pasts but retained their personalities, as a result. Led by a person called Kai, they travelled back to the year 2007 to find weak-hearted humans and through them go back in time to find a person known as a Singularity Point." I began to Explain.

"What's a Singularity Point?" Siesta asked, seemingly forgetting she was 'supposed to be cleaning'.

"A singularity point is a Human that's immune to changes in Time. For example. Louise, let's say you're a singularity point. I doubt you are but let's pretend." I started to explain.

Louise nodded, curious.

"If I, or anyone with access to time travel, went back in time and killed your parents before you were born, the future would change, right?" I asked. Louise nodded.

"Of course it would." She agreed.

"Right. But, you would still exist." I told her.

"How?"

"Because, as a Singularity point, you would be immune to changes in time. Even if your past self was killed, you would still survive. There's only one thing that can erase Singularity points. The Goah System, but I'll explain that later." I explained to her.

Louise nodded. "I think I understand." She told me.

"Good! Now, the Imagin went to 2007, with the goal of finding the Singularity point, and killing that person so that their future would be a reality once again. The Imagin would possess humans upon forging a contract, fashioning a physical form from the imagination of their host. The hosts, recognizable by the sands of time spilling from their bodies, are offered a single wish by the Imagin. In exchange, the Imagin is able to dive into the most treasured moment of the person's past. However, the host must remember making the contract for the Imagin to successfully travel to the past. Additionally, due to the greatly delicate nature of the contract, if the contract holder forgets or dies before the contract is completed, the Imagin bound to the holder would fade out of existence." I explained. "Singularity points however, are able to resist the Contracts creation, and instead, the Imagin possesses them. If they have a strong enough will, the Singularity point can force the Imagin out, but if they're unconscious, they can't." I added quickly.

"What do you mean by Sands of time?" Louise asked. "And why did you switch between past and present tense?" She added.

"The tense thing… I dunno? It just felt right…" I shrugged. "The Sands of time however…" I trailed off, thinking of how to best explain it. "There's a place that exists outside of time. It's a practically infinite desert. The sand there is known as the sands of time, it's also the name of the Desert for some reason. It flows from injured Imagin and Contract holders to signify… I dunno actually for the Holders… The Imagin one is because it's what makes up their bodies, since even though they have physical form, their true bodies are still lost, along with their future, I think… The Holders… I guess maybe to show that they're changing time, so the Sands of future timelines are being removed from the timeline?" I shrugged again. "In the Sands of Time, there's ways to travel through time, which can be used by Imagin and humans alike, as opposed to the Method that Imagin use to try and destroy the current timeline. See, timelines are represented as Train Tracks, and-" I was cut off by a sound of confusion coming from Louise and Siesta.

"What are Train Tracks?" Louise asked confused.

"Is a train like a Horse…?" Siesta asked quietly.

"No… Kinda? A Train is kinda like… It's like lots of Carriages, all linked together, but at the Front of it, is a different shapes Carriage, and there's no horse." I began explaining. "You remember how when I transformed, there were these lines on my helmet that the visor went along?" I asked, getting nods. "Those lines were rails. Train Tracks are bigger versions of Rails." I explained. "If I get the chance, I'll see if I can show you." I promised. "But anyway, Trains use the Tracks to travel across the planet. The Tracks in the Sands of Time are travelled by a few different Trains, known as Time Trains, or Liners." I said, getting back on… Track! Eh? EH? Come on! It was funny! "There's the train that I, as Den-O should have access to, the Den-Liner. It's based on a type of Train that's designed for speed I think. Then there's the Zero-Liner, which is based on the old types of trains that were powered by coal and fire. There's also the Goah-Liner, which is capable of wiping out Singularity points, but it's either hidden away somewhere or destroyed, I don't want to find out which, the Ghost Train, which can travel to the underworld, the King-Liner, which hopefully you'll never see in Train form, since it also doubles are stations for the trains to stop at. The Time Trains are capable of travelling through what I'll call the Time Tracks, allowing them to go through time, letting them chase after Imagin. If a future was erased but is later capable of being restored, the Time Tracks will form new sets leading to it, but the Tracks are likely to get tangled up, making it impossible to get towards the future. Going from those Futures to the past however is easy." I explained, stopping to catch my breath and drink some tea.

"How does the Belt come into this?" Siesta asked, reminding me that I hadn't explained that.

"Oh! Right! Okay, so originally, the Singularity Point was a boy called Ryotaro Nogami, who suffered from extremely bad luck. He later went on to become Den-O, due to being a singularity point. The Den-O Belt originally only had four buttons, which corresponded to his four Imagin Partners." I held up the FFR Den-O Figure, quickly switching it to Momotaros form. "Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros, in that order going down the belt. How the Belt works, is that it transforms the user, and the form comes from their personality. For Example, Momotaros is rude, straightforward, and very violent, so his Den-O form is Sword form. If your personality is blank enough, you only get access to the Plat Form, which is the armour before the other parts are attached. Ryotaro could only access Plat Form on his own for a long time." I explained to them. "How it's used, is that the user, preferably an Imagin or a Singularity point, puts on the belt, and swipes this pass, which does lots of things, over the centre. If an Imagin possessing someone, they push their respective button, then swipe." I explained, playing with the Rider Pass. "I don't know if you always have to push the button, of if it's just for show when the Imagin do it on their own…" I muttered, before I shrugged. "I think that's everything…" I muttered, stretching.

"Well, how can you use it? Are you a Singularity Point?" Louise asked. "And who made such items?" She added.

"I don't know, I might be, and I don't know." I answered, responding in order. "I just hope there won't be any Imagin attacks here…" I muttered, drinking my tea…

* * *

I jolted, sliding down the wall a little. Oh no… I think that was a sneeze…

* * *

A boy scowled, muttering to himself about something… "Useless Zero, can't even summon a normal familiar… She just had to summon a commoner, and one that thinks he's a mage!" He snorted, standing in the shadows… Unnoticed, a small ball of light floated behind him, before it shot into him, sand leaking out of his body…

" _Tell me your wish, and I shall grant it…_ " A voice said, as the sand took form…

* * *

" _I hate this. I hate it I hate it I hate it!_ " I growled, glaring at the giant objects around me… " _I CAN'T EVEN MOVE! GAH!_ " I screamed angrily, shaking a little.

I looked around idly, before I noticed something… Sand… "Sand…?" I muttered to myself. "One second Louise." I said, stopping her from saying whatever she was about to say. Instead, I put everything back into my Bag, and slung it over my back, getting up and walking towards the Sand, following the trail it had left…

* * *

"My wish? What do I want more than anything…? Ah, I know…"

" _Your wish shall be granted…_ "

* * *

After a while, I found myself standing in front of one of the girls from when Louise had summoned me… She was also there when I fought Guiche actually… She had blue hair, and glasses normally, but… She was covered in Sand, and was missing her glasses, with a book on the floor next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping her up carefully.

She shook her head slightly, moving some dust. "Monster." She said simply, pointing in the direction pointing… Away from the Sand…? Weird…

"What happened?" I asked, trying to get some information.

"Just walking around, monster attacked, it ran off that way." She said, still pointing, before dusting off her book.

I nodded, and ran the way she'd pointed, grabbing the Den-O Belt out of my bag and readying it as I did so.

After a few minutes, I found myself standing in front of… An Imagin… Damnit.

"Damnit, looks like the Imagin are here after all then…" I muttered in dismay, catching its attention.

" _You… Zero's familiar…?_ " The Imagin growled, its speech limited due to the giant fangs on its face… It looked sorta like Man-Bat, from Batman… But… Its mouth was full of giant fangs…

"Maybe. Who's asking?" I retorted, the Belt hidden from view…

" _Me._ " It replied, lunging at me to attack me with its clawed fingers. I jumped back quickly, and put the belt on.

I pressed a button, and swiped the pass, only noticing at the last moment it was the wrong button…

" _ **VEGA FORM**_ " The Belt announced, the Plat Form appearing on my body… And then…

"OW! HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

I perked up as I felt a familiar tug… I let it pull me in…

Something was off… It wasn't right… It was a Den-O form, but I had the shoulder parts…

" **Let me say this to start… The face on my chest is just for show.** "

I finally caught up to Alfie… He had a new form?

" **Let me say this to start… The face on my chest is just for show.** "

"EH?!"

Alfie turned to me, and… Bowed?!

" **Oh! I'm sorry! I'll just fight this Imagin, and then you'll have Alfie back!** " He said, his voice different… He then turned away, and began to fight the Imagin… Alfie's bag was on the floor nearby, and it was shaking…

* * *

I fought against the Imagin, hoping to defeat it quickly so that I could explain everything…

' _Nngh… My head…_ '

' **Ah! I'm Sorry, but I had to take over! Your body would have been badly injured otherwise!** '

'… _Deneb? Wait… Why are you here?_ '

' **I'm not certain, but I'm sorry!** '

I used my shoulder cannons to knock the Imagin away, and readied the pass…


	3. ORE FUTATABI SANJOU!

**AN: HI!**

I quickly charged the Imagin, attacking it from all sides mercilessly. After all, this one wasn't friendly at all.

"What is going on!?" The Pink haired girl exclaimed, as I fired the shoulder cannons.

" **There is no time to explain Miss, but rest assured, I'm almost done!** " I assured her, preparing the pass. This was going to be interesting!

" _ **FULL CHARGE!**_ " I quickly slashed and stabbed and attacked the Imagin as much as I could, causing it to explode. Even though it might not be truly dead, I deactivated the Transformation, examining myself in a mirror. Alfie's long curly hair was now straightened out, with a long Green Streak at the front. Interesting! I left Alfie's body, reforming in my own.

* * *

 **Alfie**

"Nnngh… Imagin possessions really fuck with your head…" I muttered, rubbing my temple.

" **I'm sorry!** " Deneb said, bowing quickly.

"W-Who is this?!" Louise demanded, pointing at Deneb.

"This is…" I trailed off, unsure if Deneb wanted to introduce himself.

He stepped forwards, bowing politely. " **My name is Deneb. I hope we can be good friends! Have some Candy!** " He said, putting some Deneb Candy into Louise's hand, pushing her fingers over it.

Louise looked at it curiously.

"It's safe, don't worry." I assured her. And then I glanced at Deneb hopefully. He gave me a piece, and I beamed happily, popping it into my mouth. "Oh that's good!" I exclaimed.

" **Thank you!** " Deneb said happily, his voice excited that someone had actually bothered to try some.

Louise put one in her mouth carefully, chewing slowly. "It's… Oddly sweet…" She muttered. "Yet, tasty…" She swallowed the Candy, before remembering what she was doing. "Why does he look like that?" She asked me.

"Deneb's an Imagin. Specifically, the Partner of Zeronos." I explained. "He's one of the Benevolent and more Human Imagin. Seriously, if he was cursed to look human, he'd blend in with humanity so well." I noted.

Before we could continue, the Ground began to shake angrily, causing Louise and I to fall to the Ground, Deneb catching us.

Before our eyes, Sand flew up into the air, creating a new form… A giant Bat Bee Bird Combination of terror…

"WHA-WHAT IS THAT?!" Louise screamed in terror.

"Gigandeath…" I muttered.

" **Heaven.** " Deneb finished for me.

Readying my pass, I pressed the Black Button, and flicked my nose. "Hen…"

" **WAAAAAAIT!** "

We all paused, and looked around. There was a tiny voice coming from somewhere…

"You heard that right?" I asked, getting nods. "Weird… Anyways… HEN-"

" **WAIT! IN HERE!** " I opened my bag, looking inside to find the FFR Figure moving around, trying to escape.

"… Momo-chan?" I asked, a bemused look on my face.

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** " He snapped, his tiny body unable to do much. I passed the Bag to Louise, and pressed the Red button instead.

"How about this instead? Ore no… HENSHIN!" I shouted, swiping the pass, feeling a strange feeling as the Plat Form armour appeared on my body…

" _ **SWORD FORM!**_ "

I lost control of my body, as the Armour parts appeared, attaching to the suit… I watched, my control fading completely, as the Peach descended down my helmet, and split, forming the Visor…

* * *

 **Momotaros**

I smirked, under the helmet, as I flexed my fingers. " **Ore… SANJOU!** " I shouted, doing my awesome pose. I ran over to a door, and slapped it with the Pass, causing a glow to appear in the sky. It quickly descended, allowing me to grab the two others next to me, and jump inside. " **IKUZE IKUZE IKUZE!** " I cheered, running to the front, and taking control of the Den-liner!

* * *

 **Louise**

I looked around the strange vehicle curiously. "Is this…?" I asked Deneb.

" **The Den-Liner. There are usually more Carriages, but they detach during Combat to protect the passengers.** " He explained.

"And… Who was it that took over Alfie?"

" **That would be Momotaros!** " He told me, looking out of one of the oddly shaped windows.

* * *

 **Momotaros**

I grinned as I piloted the Den-Liner, activating the weapons in each car, firing them all at the Gigandeath! " **This is what I've been missing!** " I cheered, sending a barrage of attacks without stopping, all of them hitting their marks. Eventually, the Gigandeath started to slow down, so I RAMMED IT WITH THE ENTIRE TRAIN!

* * *

 **Alfie**

I groaned as Momotaros acted reckless as always…

' _Momotaros, could we try and keep damage to the buildings at a minimum? This world doesn't have much technology, and even a little damage could cause major problems…_ ' I requested hopefully.

' **Tch, fine. Next time!** ' He agreed, landing the Liner somewhere safe for now, so we could depart, after which it would leave on its own.

* * *

 **Later.**

I grinned as I regained control of my body, Momotaros, returning to his body… The FFR body that is.

"… **Eh? Nani…? EH?! NANI?!** " Momotaros exclaimed grabbing his tiny toy head.

I snickered as I picked him up. "I guess we need to fix that next time we're on the Liner then." I guessed, posing Momo for a moment, before he slapped my hand away with his tiny one.

Louise groaned as she wrapped a Bandage around the Blue haired Girl's arm. Apparently the Imagin had injured her, but she hadn't realised until afterwards… Oh! The Girl's name was Tabitha! "I think that's all of them." She said, getting a small nod from Tabitha.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

I looked at the Den-O Belt, feeling that something was off… "Eh?" I blinked, noticing that some of the buttons were faded… Like the colour was being washed out of them or something… "That's weird…" I looked at the faded ones, taking note of them all…

Gold was almost completely gone, with yellow being next, then white, then Blue and then Purple being the least faded. " **That's not good…** " Deneb muttered, noticing the Belt.

Momotaros however, was cheering. " **NO MORE CHICKEN WING BASTARD!** " He cheered happily.

I glared at Momo. "You know you love them. And what if this means that they're dying?" I pointed out, making him freeze.

"… **Damnit you're right! We have to help them then…** " He muttered. " **Give them a call!** " He ordered.

"I don't have the K-Taros anymore." I told him. He groaned.

"I can help…" Tabitha said softly, startling me. I'd completely forgotten she was there.

"H-How?" I asked, trying to calm my startled heart.

"Tabitha's Familiar is a Dragon, she can have it search for them!" Louise realised, getting a nod.

I nodded, but frowned. "They'd be unlikely to approach a Dragon on their own…" I muttered. "It'd have to look like something familiar…"

"The Den… Liner?" Louise suggested, getting tripped up over the name. I could tell she was ready to explode, but she was doing really well at holding it in! We'd also ran away before anyone could arrive to interrogate us, which was helpful.

"Or just the Den-O symbol!" I realised. "If we make a giant Banner, and Put the Den-O symbol onto it, then attach it to the Dragon's tail, the Imagin would see the Symbol!" I explained, pacing a little. "Tabitha are you okay with that?" I asked quickly, getting a nod. "Alright then! Let's do this!"

* * *

Ow.

Ow.

Ow…

Where even am I…? Everything hurts. And I mean EVERYTHING. Even that which should remain untouched.

"Who's this?"

"I dunno. What's he doing a cave?"

"Don't know… Should we get him out of here?"

"Probably."

Who are those voices…? Nnnngh…


End file.
